This description relates to intrusion, surveillance and alarm systems of various types (generally security systems) and integrated versions of such security systems that combine two or more of such systems.
It is common for businesses and homeowners to have a security system for detecting alarm conditions at their facility and signaling the conditions to a monitoring station or authorized users of the security system. For example, such buildings employ systems in the areas of fire detection, smoke detection, intrusion detection, access control, video surveillance etc.
Virtual guard tour services are known in which personnel at monitoring centers access various video feeds from cameras deployed in a protected facility, e.g., a building or a facility, along with other sensor data, and observe that video data and other sensor data on one or more monitors attached to a user stations or on one or more monitors affixed to a wall of a building. The user observes this data that is received from a protected building to conduct surveillance for potential intruders or other security or safety issues.
Augmented reality, virtual reality and mixed reality technologies are known. Generally, virtual reality refers to technologies that replicate an environment with a simulation of a user being immersed in the replicated environment. Augmented reality, generally refers to technologies that present a view of a real-world environment augmented with computer generated data. Mixed reality a relatively new term generally involves technologies that involve a merging of real world and virtual world environments where real and virtual objects exist and interact.